


The Bet

by CupOTeaSugarySweet



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Tickling, Short One Shot, Tickling, Volastor is their own person and Vox and Alastor don't really speak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupOTeaSugarySweet/pseuds/CupOTeaSugarySweet
Summary: Making bets you can’t keep has its consequences. Unrelated to Rivals Together but using the characters.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 4





	The Bet

Volastor looked out of the corner of their eye, pulling at their bound wrists. They cursed their luck at their current position, feeling the metal clang as they failed to pull their wrists apart. They heaved, breathing heavy as they couldn't move.

They gasped when they felt a clawed hand slid under their shirt, tracing their hips. The fusion tensed,whining,”Val...What are you doing?”

“Just teasing you, Voxy…”

They scoffed,”Of course. Can you just get this over with? We have better things to do than be bound at your mercy…”

“You're the one who agreed to the bet, Voxy. You have to do as I say for the rest of the day. You should've thought about that before making a bet you couldn’t keep.”

“Shut up, Val…”

“No, I won't shut up. In case you haven't noticed, Voxy, I’m the one in control, not you. You're at my mercy, so I suggest you change that attitude around me…”

They rolled their eyes,”Whatever you say, Val…” They soon felt Val cup their cheek, the fusion’s eyes half-lidded as they allowed Val to caress the side of their face. For once in his damned life Valentino wasn’t digging their claws into their skin with reckless abandon, being fairly gentle. The fusion allowed themselves to be touched, mumbling something under their breath.

Valentino smirked, this was the most passive the fusion had been whenever they had been intimate. Usually Valentino had to coerce them more and they usually responded very negatively to his advances, so far they had been complacent.

The pimp then smirked,”You seem a lot more receptive today...Have you been wanting this?”

“Hardly. We simply like the feeling, had it been anyone else doing this our body would react the same way…”

“But I’m the only one who will do this for you babe, doesn't that mean something to you?” He sneered, the fusion averting their gaze as they said nothing.”Come on babe, don't leave me hanging…”

“We’re not...We’re just letting you do as you please with us…”

“Guess that just means I’ll have to get you to react then,” He chuckled as he rubbed their cheeks. The fusion said nothing, the only noises coming from them were static and a slight echo of noises from the back of their throat.

Valentino then noticed their ears, which coincidentally lowered, likely because they were embarrassed and somewhat somewhat uncomfortable with being touched. Valentino grinned, noticing the ear tufts and decided to take one in his hands.

“Ah!” They gasped,”Val, what are you doing!? Unhand our ears!” Radio static returned to their voice, angered by Val’s nerve.

“Ah, ah, ah, no can do, babe. This is my day, I get to do what I want. You lost, remember?”

Volastor slumped their shoulders, already regretting their choice to oblige Valentino on his bet earlier. Volastor felt Val play with their tufts, kneading them with his claws, their normally calm voice trembled, now whining,

The fusion shivered,“Val...Please..stop…”

“Heh, not a chance, baby…”

“Gngh...Val…..please be gentle...they’re sensitive…”They said hazily, trying to remain dignified as Valentino touched their sensitive body parts.

The moth’s grin widened as they whimpered in his hands, to think he technically had both Vox and Alastor whimpering at his touch was a sight he’d cherish.

He had a fusion at his mercy and they were obeying him(albeit reluctantly). Not that he was complaining, he had total control over the situation and Volastor’s protests were soon replaced with whines and mumbled words.

“Mmm...Val..please..stop it...” They tried to sound threatening, warning the moth to remove himself but their voice lacked the power it usually had, now sounding as threatening as a kitten.

“Aw, does someone like getting their ears rubbed?” Valentino teased,"Naughty aren't you?"

They panted,”Hah...ah...Val...higher…please...”

“Higher?” He blinked before realizing what they were referring to, seeing the tips of Volastor’s ears. Valentino smiled smugly,”Oh...I see. Don't worry, baby, Val’s gonna take good care of you…”

Volastor melted into Val’s grasp, whining and whimpering softly into his coat-fur. The shorter male’s fingers ached for something to grab, cursing upon remembering their arms were bound behind their back and were unable to grab onto anything.

Valentino chuckled,”What’s wrong, Voxy? You seem upset…”

“Ah...We can’t grab onto anything…Untie us this instant …”

“You're in no position to make demands outta me sweetheart, I ain't got no plans on releasing your bounds so I suggest you start improving that attitude…”

They sent him a harsh glare for his unhelpfulness,“Damn you, Valentino…” 

“A bit too late for that, Voxy…”

They rolled their eyes,”Hmph…Whatever…” Volastor bucked instinctively as Valentino touched them, using his multiple arms to stimulate them, turning the fusion into a whimpering and gasping mess, animalistic growls being heard. They snarled when Val removed his hands,”Why did you stop? We...our body was enjoying it…”

“I just wanted to see how you’d react,” He said.

“Why? Our body liked the sensations…” Their mind was another story that could be told, but that's a tale for another day....

”Because I wanna try something different…”

“Huh? What do you-Eeeek! V-Val! Nohohohoho! Stohohohop it! No tickling!” They giggled, their body bucking in response to Val’s prodding. They shook their head back and forth, smile now loose as Valentino scribbled into their stomach."Val! Stahahahahahap!"

“Aw, someone’s ticklish. Didn’t think you were this sensitive, Vox. I would have tried this ages ago if you were always like this…”

“Val! Nohohoho! Stohoohohop it!” The Techno Demon begged, the fusion’s voice filled with radio static and heavy auto tune.

“Hm...How about no? You brought this on yourself, it wouldn’t be right if I didn't punish you for losing.”

“Nahahahahaha! Val! You son of a bitch! Get offa us!” They shouted, now struggling in their binds,attempting to free themselves and they drew their head back.

“Is it really wise to insult the man who has you pinned? If I didn’t know any better I’d think you're trying to get a rise out of me so I could be harsher on you…”

“Whahahahat!? Nohohohoho! We hate being tickled! We don't want you to tickle us! Stohohohop it!”

Valentino ignored their pleas and cries, mercilessly digging into their upper body while they desperately tried to move away with no success. Volastor heaved when Val’s hands stopped, giving them a chance to breathe,”Please...tell us you're done, Val…”

“Not yet, sweetheart. I still go places to explore…”

Volastor sighed,”What is it this time-Gngh! Val, no. Not there..” They suddenly felt Val slip off their shoes before tracing his clawed finger over their sole,”Mmph! Val...nohohoho! Get off…”

Valentino paid little attention to their pleas, now scribbling down their soles and their inner thighs. Volastor’s eyes widened and there was silence before they burst out laughing,”AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VALENTINO NOHOHOHOHO! NOT OUR FEET! PLEHEHEHEASE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE!” Volastor's feet began sturggling, trying to avoid Val's touch, his hips bucking when Val touched his thighs. They couldn't help their reactions, something that brought them shame from within.

“Looks like I found your spot, Voxy. You seem very sensitive down here…”

“VAL! PLEHEHEASE! STOHOHOHOP IT! WE’RE BEGGING YOU! END THIS TORMENT! NO MORE, NO MORE! WE GIVE UP!”

“Oh sweetie, that’s so adorable. You think you can just weasel your way out of this by begging? Its gonna take a lot more than that, Voxy. Besides, I wanna have my fun with you and since you are like this, why not?”

“VAL! NOHOHOHOHO! WE’RE SERIOUS! PLEHEHEASE RELEASE US!”

“Hm...I will…in about a few hours.”

“WHAHAHHAHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING!? STOHOHOP MESSING AROUND! RELEASE US!”

“Like I said, after a couple hours. Until then, just sit back and relax. I’m having my fun and you're having yours, so what’s the harm?”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE TICKLING US DAMMIT!”

“Eh, ain't that big of a deal…Besides, I’m certain you can handle a little tickling. It ain't the worst thing you’ve been through….”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volastor panted, three hours. That was how long Valentino had been doing this for and he was utterly merciless. He just kept exploiting their weak points and driving them insane 99% of the time. They could barely catch their breath by the time he did cease his attack.

”Val..you...had your fun...Please, it's been three hours...”

“Aw, has it? Damn, and just to think I was getting to the good part...Maybe I should extend it…”

They tensed,“Val, please have mercy, we’re already exhausted. We’re going to faint at this point, please spare us any more torment.”

“Ugh, you're not fun, Voxy…”

They rolled their eyes,”Valentino...release us...You had your fun, now you have to let us go…”

“Fine…”

Moments later, Volastor felt the weight on their wrists become undone. They immediately collapsed onto Valentino, having spent most of their energy. Valentino was stunned before momentarily supporting them, the fusion now leaning against him.

‘About time that perverted rat let us go and-Eh!?’ Volastor’s exhausted eyes widened when they felt Val’s hand on their ass before it rose upwards, seemingly searching for something. They blushed as they felt Val’s hands grope their tail, the fusion yelping,”Ah! Val...what are you doing with that? That’s very delicate…” They had forgotten about their tail up until now, but Valentino didn't.

“I know, that’s why I’m touching it…” He snickered, watching the fusion shiver and whimper in his grasp at the touch. He had one of the strongest beings in Hell quivering and calling his name, something Valentino took great pride in as he saw them become undone.

“Please...stop...too many sensations..” They whined, their tail was extremely sensitive and Val was taking advantage of it, exploiting it to the point they were barely able to speak without a visible shiver in their voice.”Make it stop…No...please...Val...stop it...”

“I doubt you want me to stop, Voxy. You say one thing but your body is saying another…”

“We can't control our bodies reactions to stimulation…” They whined,”Please...no more..”

Valentino did the exact opposite, massaged the fusion’s tail, smirking as he saw their pleas slowly fade away and be replaced with pants and moans. He chuckled, playing with the fluffy appendage, grin widening every time he saw the fusion flinch and gasp. Their tail was wagging in Val's grasp, seemingly having a mind of it's own as it leaned it to his touch, much to their dismay.

“Voxy…”

“Hm?”

The pimp smiled,“Give me a kiss, baby…”

Volastor narrowed their eyes, making a face as they turned away,”Val we’d rather not…”

“Why?”

“We just don't want to and-”

Valentino grabbed their chin, pulling them close, with a threatening snarl,”Babe, in case you haven't noticed, I wasn’t asking, I’m demanding you do so. You have to give me something in return for everything I do for you, understand?”

The fusion gave him a disturbed glare before lowering their eyes and nodding,“.....Yes Val…We understand...”

“Good boy...Now lean in and give Val a kiss…”

Volastor averted their gaze before allowing Valentino to kiss them, closing their eyes as they still felt his hands on their body. Valentino kissed them passionately, eyes filled with lust while they stared at him with a mix of burning hatred and annoyance, putting up with Val’s attitude once more and caving in to his demands despite how much they disliked it. They tried to protest earlier but they didn't have the strength of courage to push back, something both Valentino and Volastor knew deep down.

 **'Someone help us...'** They pleaded internally, knowing nobody could hear them. They started to wish they were at the hotel as they accepted Val's advances, closing their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think below! Love to know what you thought of this one-shot!


End file.
